A hydrocarbon bearing geological formation may include many different layers from which commercially valuable products may be obtained. In some instances, it may be desirable to recover gases from a substantially porous layered medium. That layered medium may or may not have been a zone from which commercial recovery of a product was originally foreseen at the time of original exploitation of that geological formation. However, the overall commercial recovery from well drilling and production operations in that formation may include an opportunity to obtain value from the formation by enhancing recovery from that formation, as by fracturing.